In a game system representing one example of a conventional information processing system, when a game controller representing an operation apparatus is registered in correspondence with a player number, the game controller may be registered by successively performing the same prescribed operation onto each game controller.
Selection from among a plurality of operation schemes can be made for an operation apparatus in some cases. In such a case, though an operation scheme should also be registered, successive registration complicates a procedure for registration and there is a room for improvement in usability.
The present disclosure is provided to solve the above-described problems and an object thereof is to provide an information processing system which can achieve improved usability, an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling an information processing apparatus, and an information processing program.
An information processing system according to one aspect includes an operation apparatus and a main body apparatus which is capable of communicating with the operation apparatus. The operation apparatus includes a first transceiver which transmits operation data representing an operation by a user to the main body apparatus. The main body apparatus includes a memory in which an operation scheme of the operation apparatus is registered, a second transceiver which receives the operation data transmitted from the first transceiver, and a controller. The controller registers the operation scheme of the operation apparatus in the memory as a first operation scheme when the operation data received by the second transceiver indicates a first operation and registers the operation scheme of the operation apparatus in the memory as a second operation scheme when the operation data received by the second transceiver indicates a second operation, and performs processing based on the operation scheme registered in the memory onto the operation data received by the second transceiver.
The controller can register the operation scheme of the operation apparatus in the memory as the first operation scheme or the second operation scheme based on the operation data transmitted from the operation apparatus. Therefore, processing for registering the operation scheme of the operation apparatus can readily be performed and usability can be improved.
In the exemplary embodiment, the operation apparatus further includes a first operation portion and a second operation portion. The controller may register the operation scheme of the operation apparatus in the memory as the first operation scheme when the operation data received by the second transceiver indicates the first operation of the first operation portion and register the operation scheme of the operation apparatus in the memory as the second operation scheme when the operation data received by the second transceiver indicates the second operation of the second operation portion.
The controller can register the operation scheme of the operation apparatus in the memory as the first operation scheme based on the operation data transmitted from the first operation portion and register the operation scheme of the operation apparatus in the memory as the second operation scheme based on the operation data transmitted from the second operation portion. Therefore, since the operation scheme of the operation apparatus is registered based on the operation data from different operation portions, registration processing can readily be performed and usability can be improved.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first operation portion and the second operation portion may be disposed on different surfaces of a housing of the operation apparatus, respectively. Since the first operation portion and the second operation portion are provided on different surfaces of the housing, respectively, registration processing can readily be performed without confusion and usability can be improved.
In the exemplary embodiment, the operation apparatus further includes a third operation portion. The controller may perform processing on operation data of the third operation portion received by the second transceiver differently between the first operation scheme and the second operation scheme registered in the memory.
The controller can perform appropriate processing in accordance with the operation scheme by performing processing on the operation data of the third operation portion differently between the first operation scheme and the second operation scheme.
In the exemplary embodiment, the controller may perform prescribed processing on the operation data of the third operation portion received by the second transceiver when the first operation scheme is registered in the memory, and convert the operation data of the third operation portion received by the second transceiver into converted operation data when the second operation scheme is registered in the memory and perform the prescribed processing based on the converted operation data.
When the second operation scheme is registered, the controller converts the operation data into converted operation data and performs prescribed processing based on the converted operation data. Therefore, even when the second operation scheme is registered, it is not necessary to change prescribed processing in accordance with the operation scheme by conversion to converted operation data corresponding to the operation data under the first operation scheme and processing can readily be realized.
In the exemplary embodiment, the operation data of the third operation portion includes direction data representing a direction of input. The controller may perform the prescribed processing on the direction data of the third operation portion received by the second transceiver when the first operation scheme is registered in the memory and convert the direction data of the third operation portion received by the second transceiver into converted direction data different in direction of input from the direction data when the second operation scheme is registered in the memory and perform the prescribed processing based on the converted direction data.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first and second operation portions may be disposed on identical sides of prescribed operation surfaces of a housing of the operation apparatus, respectively when the user performs an operation under any of the first and second operation schemes.
The first and second operation portions are provided on the side of the prescribed operation surface of the housing of the operation apparatus when the user performs an operation under each of the first operation scheme and the second operation scheme so that an intuitive operation in selection of the operation scheme can be performed and usability can be improved.
In the exemplary embodiment, a plurality of operation apparatuses are provided, and when a plurality of pieces of the operation data received by the second transceiver indicate the first operation, the controller may set a plurality of operation apparatuses as one set and register an operation scheme of the set of the operation apparatuses in the memory as the first operation scheme.
Since the controller can make registration of one set of operation apparatuses in the memory based on a plurality of pieces of operation data transmitted from a plurality of operation apparatuses, registration processing can readily be performed and usability can be improved.
In the exemplary embodiment, two operation apparatuses of the plurality of operation apparatuses are set as one set. The two operation apparatuses constituting the set may be designated in advance.
By designating in advance two operation apparatuses to constitute a set, management of the operation apparatuses is facilitated and processing can be accelerated.
In the exemplary embodiment, the controller registers the operation scheme of the set of the operation apparatuses in the memory as the first operation scheme when the plurality of pieces of operation data received by the second transceiver simultaneously indicate the first operation.
Since the controller can make registration of one set of operation apparatuses in the memory when a plurality of pieces of operation data transmitted from a plurality of operation apparatuses simultaneously indicate the first operation, one set of operation apparatuses can easily be distinguished and registration processing can readily be performed.
An information processing apparatus which is capable of communicating with an operation apparatus according to one aspect includes a memory in which an operation scheme of the operation apparatus is registered, a transceiver which receives operation data transmitted from the operation apparatus, and a controller. The controller registers the operation scheme of the operation apparatus in the memory as a first operation scheme when the operation data received by the transceiver indicates a first operation and registers the operation scheme of the operation apparatus in the memory as a second operation scheme when the operation data received by the transceiver indicates a second operation, and performs processing based on the operation scheme registered in the memory onto the operation data received by the transceiver.
The controller can register the operation scheme of the operation apparatus in the memory as the first operation scheme or the second operation scheme based on the operation data transmitted from the operation apparatus. Therefore, processing for registering the operation scheme of the operation apparatus can readily be performed and usability can be improved.
A method of controlling an information processing apparatus which is capable of communicating with an operation apparatus according to one aspect includes receiving operation data transmitted from the operation apparatus, registering an operation scheme of the operation apparatus in a storage unit as a first operation scheme when the received operation data indicates a first operation, registering the operation scheme of the operation apparatus in the storage unit as a second operation scheme when the received operation data indicates a second operation, and performing processing based on the operation scheme registered in the storage unit onto the received operation data.
In the registering an operation scheme, the operation scheme of the operation apparatus can be registered in the storage unit as the first operation scheme or the second operation scheme based on the operation data transmitted from the operation apparatus. Therefore, processing for registering the operation scheme of the operation apparatus can readily be performed and usability can be improved.
A non-transitory storage medium encoded with a program readable by a computer of an information processing apparatus which is capable of communicating with an operation apparatus according to one aspect is provided. The program causes the computer to perform receiving operation data transmitted from the operation apparatus, registering an operation scheme of the operation apparatus in a memory as a first operation scheme when the received operation data indicates a first operation, registering the operation scheme of the operation apparatus in the memory as a second operation scheme when the received operation data indicates a second operation, and performing processing based on the operation scheme registered in the memory onto the received operation data.
The computer can register the operation scheme of the operation apparatus in the memory as the first operation scheme or the second operation scheme based on the operation data transmitted from the operation apparatus. Therefore, processing for registering the operation scheme of the operation apparatus can readily be performed and usability can be improved.
An information processing system according to one aspect includes a first operation apparatus, a second operation apparatus, and a main body apparatus which is capable of communicating with the first operation apparatus and the second operation apparatus. The first operation apparatus and the second operation apparatus each include a first transceiver which transmits operation data representing an operation by a user to the main body apparatus. The main body apparatus includes a memory in which operation schemes of the first operation apparatus and the second operation apparatus are registered, a second transceiver which receives the operation data transmitted from the first transceiver, and a controller. The controller sets, when a plurality of pieces of operation data received from the first operation apparatus and the second operation apparatus by the second transceiver indicate a first operation, the first operation apparatus and the second operation apparatus as one set and registers an operation scheme of the set in the memory as a first operation scheme, and registers, when the operation data received from any one of the first operation apparatus and the second operation apparatus by the second transceiver indicates a second operation, the operation scheme of any of the first operation apparatus and the second operation apparatus in the memory as a second operation scheme.
The controller can register the operation scheme of the operation apparatus in the memory as the first operation scheme or the second operation scheme based on the operation data transmitted from the operation apparatus. Therefore, processing for registering the operation scheme of the operation apparatus can readily be performed and usability can be improved.
In the exemplary embodiment, each of the first operation apparatus and the second operation apparatus further includes a first operation portion, a second operation portion, and a third operation portion. The controller registers the operation scheme in the memory as the first operation scheme when the plurality of pieces of operation data received from the first operation apparatus and the second operation apparatus by the second transceiver indicate the first operation of the first operation portion and registers the operation scheme in the memory as the second operation scheme when the operation data received from any one of the first operation apparatus and the second operation apparatus by the second transceiver indicates the second operation of the second operation portion and the third operation portion.
The controller can register the operation scheme of the operation apparatus in the memory as the first operation scheme or the second operation scheme based on the operation data transmitted from the operation apparatus. Therefore, processing for registering the operation scheme of the operation apparatus can readily be performed and usability can be improved.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.